Fluttershy's adventure with Discord
by Thedragontamer360
Summary: After Tirek's defeat, Discord was transformed into a small baby by Tirek. Fluttershy has found him so she now has to go to an adventure to help Discord transform back. But will they make it alive and will they make a bond together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Discord's transformation

**Hello guys! I have to apologize for lack of detail before so now i'll try to add more specific detail. hope you enjoy this story!**

Discord walked through the Everfree forest. The forest was covered in thorns and was dark as midnight. Discord went there because he thought he needed some alone time. He sat down on a rock covered in vines and was next to a small river.

"*sigh* Look at yourself Discord, I know I have to apologize to the ponies..." Discord looked at the river "yet I can't!" he punched his paw into the still waters making his reflection disappear. Discord summoned a plate with chocolate milk on top. Before he could drink the chocolate milk, he heard a faint sound. He stood up and clenched his paw and claw for the voice belonged to none other than Tirek.

"What do you want, Tirek?" Discord asked him.

"My revenge to you of course," Tirek replied.

With the last bit of his magic, Tirek blasted his blue colored magic at Discord. Discord screamed in agony while Tirek's magic enclosed him. Minutes later Discord's scream turned into a small whimper.

Fluttershy was feeding her animals near the Everfree forest. She heard the small cry so she entered the forest. The forest was very dark making Fluttershy whimper but she tried to keep calm. She thought of going back until something grabbed her hoof. She looked down and saw a draconequus.

"Oh so you're the one crying you little rascal," Fluttershy said, she tickled the draconequus.

Fluttershy brought the draconequus into her cottage. Discord kept looking at her and kept clapping his paw and claw softly. Fluttershy laughed and got to her kitchen. The kitchen was filled with pet bowls and milk bottles. Fluttershy got a milk bottle from her cabinet. She filled it with milk and fed it to Discord. Discord drank it very fast while Fluttershy was thinking who was the draconequus. She looked at him and one thought came to mind, Discord was the draconequus.

"Discord?" Fluttershy asked, Discord stared at her then touched her nose with his paw.

Fluttershy pushed Discord's paw away from her nose making Discord cry. Fluttershy saw him cry so she sat down with Discord and sang him a lullaby.

"_Hush now, quiet now_  
><em>it's time to lay your sleepy head.<em>  
><em>Hush now, quiet now<em>  
><em>it's time to go to bed"<em>

Discord stopped crying and rubbed his eyes. He fell asleep on Fluttershy's soft back. Fluttershy smiled and placed a blue blanket on top of him. She went to Twilight's library. She knocked on the door, Twilight opened it and saw Fluttershy looking worried.


	2. Chapter 2 Discord's first words

Twilight let Fluttershy inside her library. The library was filled with books and some books were on a brown table. Fluttershy sat on a pillow next to the table. Twilight sat next to her.

"Is there anything wrong, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy looked at her."Twilight, can you please come with me?"

They went to Fluttershy's cottage. Before they stepped inside they heard a metalic clang. Fluttershy got in and saw her cottage a mess and saw Discord looking at the ground like he was guilty.

"Discord, did you do all of this?" Fluttershy asked.

Discord looked at her. Twilight asked if that was really Discord. Fluttershy nodded and Discord started to cry, Fluttershy hugged him with her wing.

"There, there, don't cry Discord," Fluttershy said, Discord wiped his tears and hugged Fluttershy."It's not your fault"

"But it is his-" Fluttershy placed her hoof in Twilight's mouth before she could finish. Discord started crying again.

"Hush now, little Discord," Fluttershy said, she placed her hoof on Discord's back but he pushed it away.

"I...am...sorey," Discord whispered, Fluttershy was startled but immediately smiled.

"It's okay," she answered.

"Fluttershy, let's go to the library and see what we can do," Twilight said.

They went to the library. Twilight started viewing all the books in the bookshelves. Spike entered the room with biscuits. Discord started to crawl to the plate of biscuits and started eating. Fluttershy laughed and grabbed a biscuit from the plate. Twilight turned around and saw them. She got a small, blue book from the shelf and placed it on the table.


	3. Chapter 3 mission details

Twilight opened the book and passed it to Fluttershy. Fluttershy read it. Discord stopped eating biscuits and looked at them. Twilight asked them to leave them for a minute. Discord and Spike left them alone.

"Twilight, is this really the only way to transform him back?" Fluttershy asked, Discord peeped through the door.

"Yes, you alone must climb Snowpeak Mountain in the Crystal Empire," Twilight answered."Then you get the powder from the flower, then make him talk after you blow the powder," she added.

Discord entered the room and ran to Fluttershy while crying. Fluttershy hugged him. Before Twilight could speak, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity came in.

"Hiya Twilight and Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash said, Discord got startled and ran to Fluttershy's back.

"Hello everypony," Fluttershy answered.

Discord grabbed Fluttershy by the tail making Fluttershy stumble a bit. Everypony looked behind and saw him. Discord looked at them then started crying. Fluttershy looked behind and hugged Discord.

"Don't worry, Discord. They won't hurt you," Fluttershy said, Discord stopped crying and hugged her back.

"Wait WHAT?! That's Discord?!" all of them except Fluttershy and Twilight said.

Discord cried again on Fluttershy's chest. Twilight told them to lower their voice. Fluttershy got up while holding Discord and placed him on a pillow. Discord yawned and slept on the pillow. Fluttershy asked if she could leave, Twilight nodded.

Fluttershy woke Discord and they went home. Discord slept on the couch while Fluttershy got a bag. She got her clothes, health kit and first aid kit and packed it in. She stopped packing midway.

"Why do I have to do this? especially alone?" Fluttershy looked at Discord."I guess I can work something out," She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 the dream

After packing, Fluttershy went to her bedroom with her bag and placed it beside her bed. She snuggled in her bed and tossed and turned because she was very scared and nervous of the mission. She finally accepted it and slowly closed her eyes.

(In Fluttershy's dream)

Fluttershy was in a small, dark, empty room. She looked around but there was no door in sight. She ran around until a dark shadow appeared. She recognized the shadow at once.

"Oh thank Celestia it's just you, Discord," Fluttershy sighed. The shadow got nearer and nearer until it enclosed Fluttershy. She suddenly got scared.

"he...he...he," The shadow said in an eerie tone, the voice sounded both Sombra's and Discord's voice."My dear, dear Fluttershy I am not the Discord you know," The shadow started to transform into a figure of Discord and Tirek looking at her with an evil grin.

Discord snapped his paw making Fluttershy get trapped in a pile of chains. Tirek absorbed her magic until Fluttershy fainted. The last thing she heard was Discord's evil laugh.

Fluttershy woke up and saw Discord smiling in front of her. She looked at him liked she was scared. Discord's smile turned into a frown, he knew the dream was him.

"It...was me...wasn't it?" He said in a squeaky, soft voice.

"No you were not it, it wasn't you. The one in my nightmare is a monster, you are not a monster," Fluttershy told him to cheer him up. Discord began to smile again.

Fluttershy and Discord went downstairs to eat breakfast. Fluttershy saw that all of her animals were fed by Discord. They ate breakfast together until Fluttershy heard a knock at the door. Fluttershy opened the door and saw Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack.

"Hi everypony, what brings you four here?" Fluttershy asked. Discord, who was watching, approached Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, sorry about yesterday...you know...scaring Discord," Rainbow Dash said.

"It's okay Dashie," Fluttershy replied. Discord tried to fly up to her ear.

"I forgive them," Discord whispered. Fluttershy smiled and placed him at her back.

"Can me and Discord leave now?" Fluttershy asked. They all nodded.

Discord held onto Fluttershy's back while Fluttershy flew to the market. They bought fruits and vegetables until Fluttershy saw Rainbow Dash's old friend.


	5. Chapter 5 Daring Do

Fluttershy walked toward Rainbow's friend, Daring Do. Daring Do saw her and so she greeted her with a warm, welcoming smile. Fluttershy smiled back and Daring saw Discord and asked Fluttershy about him. Fluttershy explained.

"So you're saying that you are the only one who can help him? But didn't he and Tirek try to takeover Equestria, even help Tirek take all of earth pony, unicorn, and pegasi magic," Daring said. Discord heard and remembered what happened. He shuddered in fear.

"I know he's done that before but he's good now, just look at him," Fluttershy turned around and saw Discord covering his eyes in fear. She pushed his paw and claw away from his face and smiled at him."Well, let's just say he's going step by step in friendship,"

"So Fluttershy... How can I help? Since you're the only one who can make him speak why don't I help going there," Daring said.

"Okay, thanks," Fluttershy said."Me and Discord have to go now. Bye," Daring waved goodbye.

Discord looked at her and waved goodbye. They went home and Fluttershy left Discord at the couch and brought the things they bought to the kitchen and arranged all of it. She thought to herself.

_Fluttershy, stop worrying, Daring Do is coming with us. What's to worry?_

Fluttershy thought all of the bad and good parts to the mission, most of it was good. She made a glass of chocolate milk and a glass of hot chocolate. She went to the living room and saw Discord just sitting down and not making a mess. She gave him the chocolate milk and Discord drank it. She smiled and drank her hot chocolate, Discord looked up and snapped his paw making Fluttershy's hot chocolate warm. Fluttershy was surprised on how nice and kind he was.

"Discord, why are you so nice?" Fluttershy asked. Discord looked at her.

"*laugh* why you said it earlier, I am on my way to friendship," Discord said with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled back. She placed her cup on a table. Discord yawned and slept on the pillow making his glass smash on the floor. Fluttershy smiled and carried him to her room. She placed him on her bed. She got downstairs and cleaned up the mess. After cleaning up she continued to drink her chocolate.

"*laugh* I guess I did say that," Fluttershy said to herself.

Fluttershy washed her cup and left the house. She flew around Ponyville and got to Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy went in and saw her friends drinking milkshakes and eating cupcakes. Pinkie stood up to get more cupcakes when she saw Fluttershy.

"Hi Fluttershy! care to join us?" Pinkie asked. Fluttershy nodded and joined her friends. Pinkie left and got cupcakes.

Fluttershy talked with her friends until it was late. Twilight told them it was late so all of them left except Fluttershy and Pinkie. Fluttershy asked Pinkie for some cookies and bread. Pinkie smiled and got her a bag of those. Flutteshy got home and placed the food in the kitchen. She got upstairs and got to bed. Discord hugged Fluttershy and Fluttershy got surprised, she smiled at him and hugged him.


	6. Chapter 6 Discord's nightmare

**Merry christmas and happy new year guys! I have a gift for all of you, every chapter is limited to 400-450+! hope you get good presents!**

(In Discord's dream)

Discord walked with Fluttershy around the garden. Fluttershy looked at him and smiled. Discord smiled back. Discord saw a shadow creeping up on Flutteshy. He told Fluttershy about the shadow but was too late, the shadow flew in Fluttershy making her fall. Discord went to her. She was crying in pain. He snapped his claw to help her, but it only made things worse. Fluttershy still kept crying only this time a bit more louder. Discord sat near her and cried as well.

"I...I...I'm s...sorry," He whispered in Fluttershy's ear.

As he cried he heard a sound. He stood up and tried to search for the noise. He went back to Fluttershy thinking it was his imagination. He felt a hoof on his shoulder so he turned around and saw Princess Luna. She comforted him.

"Don't worry Discord, this is a dream, she is perfectly fine," Luna reassured him.

"R...really?" Discord asked, Luna nodded in response.

"One more thing Discord, why are you a baby?" Luna asked. Discord let out a small whimper remembering what happened with him and Tirek.

"Discord, is everything okay?" Luna asked. Discord snapped out of thinking and faced her.

"I...I'm okay," Discord said. He looked at her with a gaze that told her one thing: He needed time before he can tell her. Luna nodded.

Discord got up and they walked around the garden. Discord felt the ground shake so he looked at Luna. Luna unfurled her wings and flew off. Discord's vision began to blur. Discord woke up and felt a comfortable hug. He turned around and saw Fluttershy hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back.

(In the morning)

Fluttershy's eyes opened slowly. She rubbed her eyes and looked down on Discord. Discord was snoring softly. She smiled and put her hoof in his mane. Fluttershy got up and went downstairs. She went to the kitchen and prepared the food for her animals. She gave the food and sat on her couch. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs. A few minutes later Discord came down. He saw Fluttershy. He went to her and hugged her.

"Good morning!" Discord said. Fluttershy looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning too," Fluttershy replied.

They went to the kitchen. Fluttershy prepared a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk for Discord and a glass of hot chocolate for herself. They sat on the couch and ate their breakfast. After eating, they got up and prepared for their trip. After preparing, Fluttershy heard a knock at the door. She went down and opened the door. Daring Do was waiting for her.


End file.
